


tired together

by princessolinli



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Disaster Twins, Donatello and Leonardo (TMNT) are Twins, Fluff, dialogue is not my strong suit, do i need to tag that, hurt/comfort (sorta???), its 2 am please help me, mentions of migraines and throwing up, self deprecation, tcest back off, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessolinli/pseuds/princessolinli
Summary: donnie is tired.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	tired together

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my notes app at 2 am on a school night after spending the better part of 12 hours doing schoolwork please go easy on me
> 
> disaster twins are superior and i love them. that’s all.

donnie felt like an idiot.  
of course he logically knew he was not. he was the smartest of his brothers, or something like that. and he usually tried to avoid thinking about his feelings because he was scared of what would happen if he really tried to... look inward, or whatever it was that the mental health social media influencers said.  
but he still felt like an idiot.  
he wasn’t even really sure if he had a reason for it. maybe it was because no matter how hard he tried, his code kept backfiring, but that had never been a problem before. he would just try again. but today had been a stressful day. and so he felt like an idiot, because for some reason his brain wanted to keep repeating that over and over again.  
he could feel another migraine coming. he usually went through them alone, not telling his brothers about them, but he was so tired of it. he felt like he might throw up again, and maybe just this once he wanted someone to help him through it and rub comforting circles on his shell while it happened because he was so, so tired of being alone.  
he couldn’t remember the last time he’d drank water. he’d been in the lab all day. no one had come to check on him. he started to wonder how long it had actually been. he could remember coming in here right after lunch so it couldn’t have been that long.  
he walked out of the lab and started making his way towards the kitchen, but he stopped when he realized everyone was asleep.  
everyone was asleep. he hadn’t even eaten dinner.  
he grabbed water and leftovers and decided to just eat it back in his lab. but when he got there, he was surprised to see leo standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him.  
“leon?”  
leo turned around and smiled sheepishly. “hey man. i was waiting for you.”  
normally he would have given some sarcastic response like “obviously” but he was tired. he was just so tired. he barely felt like he could do anything. and then he realized what a godsend leo being there right now was, because leo looked as exhausted as he was and he looked like he got it. neither of them had to say anything because they just... got it.  
“my room?” donnie asked, smiling, and it widened when leo smiled back. after drinking a bottle of water and managing to eat the leftovers (the nausea had mostly subsided) they went into donnie’s room.  
they did this sometimes. leo would show up in the middle of the night and they’d just talk. about anything. they’d fall asleep at 4 am and sleep half the day away and then do the same thing the next night, but not every night because donnie refused to ruin his sleep schedule that badly, even when leo kept nagging him to stay up.  
soon enough they were sprawled out on donnie’s bed together and they were talking about stupid things and donnie’s migraine wasn’t going away but he felt like he could ignore it for now. when he was with his brothers he didn’t feel like an idiot. he didn’t want to feel like an idiot.  
they came to a pause in the conversation, and donnie looked up at leo to see a upset expression on his face.  
“you okay?” his voice was laced with concern.  
leo glanced up as if surprised, but they both knew he couldn’t lie about it right now. not with it being as late as it was, not with them being as tired as they were, so he didn’t. he just smiled sadly and shook his head, and donnie could tell he was trying not to cry, so he pulled leo into a hug and he started crying on his shoulder and he’d never really been good at comforting people, but he understood somehow, because he felt the same way. maybe they were tired for different reasons but he got it. and so he held him there, and when they both eventually fell asleep, they thought maybe things would be okay because they could be tired together.  
donnie didn’t feel like an idiot anymore.


End file.
